fanoncaricaturasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Filmografia de Michi
Una lista completa de los cortos de Michi incluyendo los cortos de Cozzy (Proto-Michi) y cameos. Desde 1942 (Cozzy) o 1945 (Michi oficial) hasta 1967. Cortos (Cozzy) * 000 Cattention Deficit ''1942 * ''000 A Double Meowy Trouble ''1943 * ''000 The Clocked Cat ''1944 Cortos (Michi) (*) = Dominio publico (**) = Michi pierde. 1945 * ''001 The Three Who? ''- cameo * ''002 The Meowinable Snow Cat ''- *, con Wurry y Farfell 1946 * ''003 Date of Devils - ''con Trompit y El Diablo 1947 * ''004 The Vanishing Boy ''- cameo * ''005 Hospitally Kitty ''- con Los 3 Hermanos y Mati * ''006 Prison Kitten ''- con Los 3 Hermanos y Rutherford, * 1948 * ''007 Life with Wife ''- con Nolly Cat y Wully, ** * ''008 The Salty Water Cat - con Los 3 Hermanos * 009 Hook a Croco-Cat ''- con Los 3 Hermanos y Crocky 1949 * ''010 Smarty Brawl ''- con Los 3 Hermanos, Clynnie, Dity, Sity y Fity. * ''011 Ruined Again - ''con Los 3 Hermanos, Clynnie, Dity, Sity y Fity. * ''012 Kitty on Secret ''- con Farfell ** * ''013 Pool and Cats ''- con Los 3 Hermanos 1950 * ''014 Animals Birthday - ''con Mati, Nini, Manchas y Los 3 Hermanos y invitados * ''015 Safety Cats ''- con Mati, Nini, Manchas y Kimb * ''016 Life Being a Cat ''- con Mati, Nini, Manchas y Los 3 Hermanos * ''017 Kitten Gone Fishin' ''- con Los 3 Hermanos 1951 * ''018 Art You For Real ''- con Los 3 Hermanos, Clynnie, Dity, Sity y Fity. ** * ''019 Advance and Be Meow-chanized ''- con Wurry y Gato "Miau-canizado" 1952 * ''020 Have One Purr-fect Night ''- con Los 3 Hermanos (1 de 2 en donde pierde contra ellos) ** * ''021 Motteled and Scared ''- con Wurry, Farfell y otros ratones * ''022 Because is Lo-Cat Thing ''- con Los 3 Hermanos (2 de 2 en donde pierde contra ellos) ** * ''023 Kitt-a Baby ''- con Dity, Sity y Fity ** 1953 * ''024 The Dogs Alley ''- con Wurry, Doggy, Rechi, Rutherford y otros * ''025 The Cat Agent: Mission G.E.M ''- con Wurry ** * ''026 R-Aclonated Rodents ''- con Wurry, Farfell y sus clones. Primer "post-1953" ** * ''027 Lover and Go Over ''- con Mati, Nini, Manchas, Nina y otros 1954 * ''028 His Mouse Thursday ''- con Wurry ** * ''029 The Wildy Shotter Cat ''- con Ladron Vaquero * ''030 The Zoom Cat ''- con Nini, Manchas, Mati, Wurry, Patit y Clynnie (cameos) ** * ''031 Stupidly Lover Cats ''- con Mati, Nini, Manchas, Nolly y otros 1955 * ''032 The Cat Put In His Hat ''- con Nini, Manchas, Mati, Cute Cat, Nolly 1956 * ''033 Puss 'n Tooths ''- con Hada de los Dientes ** * ''034 Fight For Kiss, Go Most High!!! ''- con Nini, Manchas, Mati, Cute Cat, Nolly * ''035 Today, Supper Is Triple-Mouse-Sandwich ''- con Wurry, Farfell y Whity ** 1957 * ''036 Astro Cat Into Space ''- con Mounstro y ratones chiquitos (Wurry, Farfell, etc.) ** * ''037 Kitty Cornered ''- con Kimb ** 1958 * ''038 Teaming Off-Scary Two ''- con Los 3 Hermanos y Cute Cat * ''039 Kittin' Criminal ''- con Los 3 Hermanos, Rutherford, Gato Ladron * ''040 4K vs. 3B ''- Cameo de Michi. Con Dity, Sity y Fity, Nini, Manchas, Mati. 1959 * ''041 Alley Cat Life ''- Con Mati, Nini, Manchas, Rutherford, Doggy, Rechi * ''042 Boxeo Cats ''- Con Mati, Nini, Manchas, Nina, Cute Cat (cameo) 1960 * ''043 Bocky's Biography ''- Cameo. Con Bocky. (Clips de cortos Bocky incluidos) 1961 * ''044 Sweetin' Kitten ''- Con Wurry y Farfell ** 1962 * ''045 Fast and Purrious ''- Con Gatos Corredores, Clynnie y Cute Cat. * ''046 A-Karated Cat ''- Con Bullgatos, Clynnie y Cute Cat * ''047 Tellin' the Trap - Con Estudiantes, Clynnie y Cute Cat * 048 Look Who Will Be The Dinner? ''- Con Whity, Wurry y Farfell ** 1964 * ''049 There Is A Broke in the Cat?! ''- Con Los 3 Hermanos y Mati (Remake espiritual) 1965 * ''050 A Sweet Chase-Mouse-Tale of Life ''- Con Whity * ''051 I'm Much Wild About Purrr-y ''- Con varios personajes, como Whity (cameo) 1966 * ''052 Berry-Go-Road ''- Con Nina * ''053 Puss 'n CUTS! ** * ''054 MEOW in Dollars ''- Con otros gatos, Nina y Bocky * ''055 Descheesed Cat ''- Con Whity ** 1967 * ''056 O-Collar-MEOW '' * ''057 When Mouzilla Attacks?! ''- Con Godzilla y Whity * ''058 Catty Bal-Boxer ''- Con Mati * ''059 Drunk and Cats ''- Con Mati * ''060 I Hate Me-own, I Hate Cats Like Me-ow ''- Con Mati, Nini y Manchas